Water damage from leaking water reservoirs, such as hot water tanks, dishwashers, and the like, cause damage to many homes each year. Some devices and methods in the art have been developed to attempt detection and shut-off of water leaks from such reservoirs. These devices are typically complicated, expensive and often require the use electrically powered means to shut off the water supply if a leak is detected. One such system is sold under the trade name FLO-LOGIC of Raleigh, N.C., is dependant on electric power. These types of devices could potentially provide no protection if the electronic means fails or electrical power is interrupted.
Other attempts to provide automatic fluid shut-off capability can include a dissolving component, such as one sold under the trade name WAGS valve by Taco, Inc. of Cranston, R.I. Again, this type of system is complicated, expensive and requires the plumbing be run at floor level. Other complicated, space consuming, inefficient, and cost-ineffective attempts are also known (See generally, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,665,482, 6,253,785 and 2,724,401).
Accordingly, the known processes to shut off a water supply from a leaking water reservoir provide significant advances in the art, but further advances are possible and desired.